Don't let go
by dr100
Summary: Set after the 'Vampires in Venice'. The Doctor, Amy, & Rory are in seach of another action packed, all time consuming, & awe inspiring adventure, but when Amy is taken from right under their very TARDIS console, all hell begins to break loose!
1. Chapter 1: Ace Frights

Doctor Who: Don't let go

Set after the _'Vampires in Venice' -_

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 10 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter One: Ace Frights

* * *

Rory entered the TARDIS second after Amy, before the Doctor had entered completely. He had paused in the doorframe, starring out at Venice one last time. The river he looked out onto was calm, though that wasn't how it should have been. He turned his attention from the river to the people. They were busily passing one another in the street, as some rushed to work, others with their children, though still something wasn't right.

What was it? The Doctor starred hard at them, his eyes beady and rolling about in their sockets. Then it hit him, like a brick, or as hard as one, however leaving its scar on his senses. They were all silent, far too silent, not even quiet, but one hundred percent silent. But their lips weren't sealed, they were all moving, their bodies shuffling past one another, that itself would have produced noise in one form or another.

He crept inside his blue box, and met both Amy and Rory's eyes gazing back at him from beyond the console. He slipped off his tweed jacket, hung it on a clothes peg, and cranked up the controls surrounding the central column.

"Where to next then, I mean what was Venice all about, and are we set to go skiing next, or…" Rory's voice fell flat, as he glanced at Amy, and slightly embarrassed he turned to the Doctor.

"Well Rory, my man in the blue box, with colourful socks…" the Doctor began, actually bending down to check the colours of Rory's socks.

"They're black and white," Rory said, a little bewildered.

The Doctor picked himself back up, a little taller than Rory when stood up straight.

"Hello, yes, where was I?" the Doctor asked, meeting Rory's shaky facial features.

"Oh, socks and the like," said Amy, a little excited to be off, rather than ready to hear explanation after explanation.

"Ah yes, well you're right there Amy, but…" and the Doctor turned back to the console, setting dials and conquering switches.

"My thoughts on Venice were for you and Amy, Rory…to bond a little closer. I mean, I feel slightly like a cradle snatcher."

By this time, Amy was in two minds. She wondered what the Doctor meant, aware that he was already fully explaining himself. On the other hand, did she want to hear it.

"I mean…I'm over nine hundred years…" and the Doctor was cut off by Amy's instant yelp.

"Amy?" said Rory. The Doctor leaned across the console to see what was up.

"Oh it's nothing, only well…we're in a time machine, time capsule, TARDIS, to be more precise," she said, looking up at the Doctor, smiling at him.

"And your point is?" said Rory, sounding a little hurt by her interruption.

"Well, we have all of time and space to see and you two are gossiping about my love life. Don't you think that's well, y'know…a little private?" she questioned them both.

The Doctor quickly adopted the scene he had taken notice of in Venice, falling silent. Rory didn't know quite what to say, so he followed the Doctor's example.

After a moment or so, the Doctor carried on with his calculations and procedures, and within seconds, the TARDIS was alive and working to Amy's desires.

The strange spiral shaped 'thing' in the middle of the console rose and fell, at peace with the rest of its surroundings. It recognised the Doctor as the key to its present form, and by working in getting them to particular places on track of late; it was thanking him in secret.

Rory just sat back on a chair beside Amy, watching the Doctor fiddle with the strange blobs that filled the 'desk' as put it, in the middle of all else. Whilst the Doctor's attention was on his ship, Rory had a moment to talk with Amy.

"Our Wedding day was supposed to be the day after you scarpered," he said, in a whisper. Tears in his eyes, though he wasn't ready to shrivel up and die yet.

"I know," said Amy, in her quirky Scottish accent. She looked at Rory, the man she was going to marry. In an instant, their eyes locked on one another's, until…a kiss.

Amy kissed Rory, and the Doctor had seen her do it, and in his mind, he knew it was a good thing that she had done so, but something about his attitude gave the impression he wasn't fine with smooching in the TARDIS.

He towered over them, with a hammer in one hand, and a blob in the other, though both were perched on his hips.

Amy and Rory hadn't noticed him, and in the end, he gave up, circled the console, until he reached the other side, and sat on a chair opposite them. He was cross, and the TARDIS began to wheeze and shudder violently.

Amy pushed away from Rory, and both grabbed hold of something tight. Rory had hoped to cling to Amy, but she had grappled to cling onto the console. The Doctor, despite the rough ride was aware of what was going on. He and the TARDIS were connected, and she felt his pain.

To him, this was the TARDIS on an average day, and he was sat back in his own chair, chilling, arms crossed, his hair wavy as always, and his eyes glaring back at his first companion.

Amy felt a sudden rush of guilt take hold of her, but she had no idea why. She looked back at Rory, who looked helpless amidst the chaos.

"I love you!" she mimed at him, whilst aware of how loud the all consuming chaos around her was.

Then, there was a scream from her, as a white cloud entered from the blue box's swung back doors, and clasped her, enveloping her, and fleeing the way it had before entered, with Amy Pond struggling in its fluffiness. The Doctor, unaware of all that had happened, and still his eyes were shut, was awoken from his two minuets of peace and tranquillity by Amy's boyfriend.

"You idiot…you let it take her, and you did nothing!" he raged.

He was almost strangling the Doctor, clutching his shirt collar, reaching for his throat, until the Doctor kicked him aside.

"Rory, snap out of it, we've got to save her, c'mon!" and with that said, the Doctor turned the TARDIS around, to go after his friend and companion, Amy Pond.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: 'After Her'

Doctor Who: Don't let go

Set after the _'Vampires in Venice' -_

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 10 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Two: 'After Her!'

* * *

The Doctor dived out of his seat, wrestling with the controls of his ship. There were sparks sent dazzling into the air, the TARDIS reacting badly to the Doctor's meaningful attempts to change course.

Rory had been pushed to the rails of his new found friend's ship. He had sunk to his knees, half praying to overcome the death wish, he himself had asked for, when acknowledging his agreement to travel with the Doctor, his girlfriend's 'friend'.

His other reason for being stuck below the Doctor, was because not only was he both recovering from the Doctor's kick, and praying, but holding on tight to the ridge of the console, as he and his surroundings began to vibrate, shaking violently, twisting and raging frantically, as the Doctor adjusted the controls, and successfully sending the TARDIS after the intruder.

"Yes!" the Doctor said, nodding, with his hands resting on his hips, satisfied with his efforts.

He turned to find Rory at his knees, and he starred down at him.

"Are you okay down there?" he asked him, all to casually thought Rory, mistaking the Doctor's question for a joke.

"Oh I'm fine, hunky-dory really," he pointed out.

The Doctor, like Rory had mistaken his friend's comment as a serious response.

"Oh good, that's what I like to hear," he concluded, before turning back to the controls on his console.

"Do you love her Doctor," Rory's voice mumbled from behind him.

The Doctor turned back to look at Rory, now regaining his size and build, standing next to him. He leaned on the console, without realising he had squashed a button, sending the TARDIS hurling faster after Amy and the 'thing' that had taken her.

The Doctor wasn't fazed by the speed of which he and Rory were now travelling, only Rory now found standing a difficulty. The Doctor watched him, trying not to burst out laughing, as he sank again to his knees.

Then the Doctor answered Rory's question, though seemed a little muddled why Rory would ask such a thing.

"Rory…surely you know by now that I'm not interested in her? I took you and her to Venice for your relationship to blossom! As I said some time ago, that kiss we shared should have been you and her. I'm in no way after her heart," explained the Doctor, with Rory nodding slowly on the floor.

"Okay…now at least I know where I stand with you," said Rory, a smile appearing on his face. He turned his head to the column in the centre of the console. He watched as it wheezed its last, having arrived wherever Amy had supposedly been taken.

"We've arrived Rory, I mean properly arrived…somewhere!" the Doctor stated, fetching his tweed jacket, slapping a spot of gel on his hair, and pulling forth the blue doors.

"Where are we Doctor?" shouted Rory, stabilising himself, and meeting the tall, mysterious Doctor in the doorframe.

"Oh a harsh landscape Rory, but somewhere pleasant I'm hoping, though I doubt anybody who goes to the extent of breaking in to someone's property, and stealing their friend, who then takes them to this place, is ether for one going to be pretty mean or so I imagine, and secondly…this place must not be pretty nice either."

Rory passed the Doctor on his way out, and the Doctor quickly shut the Police Box's doors behind him. Surrounding them both were huge metal walls, stretching high into the sky. The greyness surrounding them both was horrible; giving the impression that where they had arrived was dull, and empty.

There seemed to be nobody around, in the space the Doctor and Rory had arrived in. Though where they had arrived was huge, and was some sort of dome, the Doctor guessed.

Rory stood still, realising he had wandered a little out of his depth in his last adventure. 'Vampires'…kept rolling over in his mind, despite the creatures he helped to defeat, actually being 'big fish!'

The Doctor on the other hand was roaming the gigantic space, with his sonic screwdriver in hand, flashing and beeping repeatedly. He was hoping to pick up a signal, and if he was lucky, from what his screwdriver was telling him now, was that Amy, being connected to the TARDIS, understood she was not far from him and Rory.

Then, out of the corner of Rory's eye, he saw something shift past an exit, a shadow of some sort of creature, he guessed, and at once he alerted the Doctor.

"Where Rory, which way?" started the Doctor, startled.

Rory indicated the exit in which he had seen movement of some sort.

"Come on Rory, it may be Amy, and if she's in the company of whatever it was that took her, we've got to get after her!" and the Doctor raced toward the spot where Rory had indicated signs of life.

Rory chased after him, until they reached the corner 'whatever it was' had disappeared.

"Gone…must have shot off pretty quickly, and I wonder?" began the Doctor, checking for readings on his sonic screwdriver.

"What does it say?" wondered Rory, rubbing his eyes, licking his lips, now all of a sudden very, very interested.

"It says she's been here! Amy Pond has been here!" yelled the Doctor, his voice echoing off the blank grey walls.

He tucked the tubular device away in his tweed jacket when…

**_- ThWaCk!!!_**

Both the Doctor and Rory had been attacked from behind, both been hit on the head with a blunt instrument, sending them to the grey, plain ground in an instant.

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Two Evil Worlds

Doctor Who: Don't let go

Set after the _'Vampires in Venice' -_

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 10 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Three: Two evil worlds

* * *

Amy lay on her freshly made bed, on top of her rainbow coloured covers, in her trendy black min skirt, with her top lying beside her, a woolly and rather 'bee like' jumper, in colours and appearance covering her legs at the other end of the bed, whilst she now sat upright, starring across her mattress, past her hope chest, and through her bedroom window.

The height of which her window was level at was at the point where the sky cut off into an even darker shade of sky, reaching into space. Amy watched as stars twinkled brightly, the moon shining, still after so long.

Then, Amy averted her gaze to her drawings, again finding the will in her to describe the events in her dreams, in pictures.

For hours, Amy had jotted down the written word, based on her minds troubles. He brain was telling her to remember, but what? For a while, since her arrival within her bedroom, all she recalled was just that.

Her bed, empty as per usual, the sky full of stars, the moon, and probably aliens. Heck, who was she kidding? Besides which, she was alone, always had been, always destined to be so.

These thoughts had, for a moment, taken over her mind. She thought back to her childhood. The days in which at eleven years old, she dreamt of falling in love, and not long after…, and she paused in thought.

'Not long after', here she was. Not getting any younger still, and with no one willingly offering themselves to her. She certainly felt lonely.

She had turned to a blank page in her note book, and beside her were tools in which she would then set to work with. She had in her hand a paint brush, and thinking about what to describe in the process of her art first, she again looked up, out of the window, and thought about her present position.

Despite her overall fears of finding someone to settle down with, in a future that to her was way off, having been conditioned to believe that was so, she wondered where she was, but felt happy being at home, or so she thought, or believed she was home.

The door leading from her bedroom didn't lead from her sleeping quarters to the landing, leading off into several other rooms. Instead, it led back into the strange grey, black and dismal realm that was 'the dome' or so the Doctor had put it.

Whilst Amy was calm and in a relaxed environment, the Doctor and Rory were being treated harshly, having been locked in separate cells in two separate rooms.

Both were now fully conscious, and aware of where each other was in comparison to the many other inmates, surrounding them in a hundred other cells, in an even worse part of the 'dome'. The 'grey' an even paler shade, but with a black tint mixed in to the boring, mishmash of colours.

Both the Doctor and Rory had been handcuffed, their worn out hands resting between their legs, their necks painful having been forced to wear also, what seemed like a dog collar.

Besides being stuck behind bars, the fear in Rory's eyes, and in his mind, of the tortured souls surrounding him, scared him. Seeking reassurance, he hoped to call out to the Doctor, but he wasn't much of a man to do so. He gazed upon those locked up and like him; their presence wasn't so meaningfully saddening and threatening, as how he felt in his own cell.

In any case, he guessed the Doctor felt exactly the same as himself, and that indeed was the case. Since his arrival on 'the dome', he actually hadn't the foggiest in regards to where he was, but guessed wherever he was, Amy was still somewhere, and probably in a better place than where he and her boyfriend was locked up.

In frustration, he yawned loudly, despite whatever the other hooligans thought of him. Rory had, not long ago, seen a fight break out, and the Doctor having stood his ground. It had been whilst he was making his miraculous escape, heading toward Rory's cell when an inmate began to cause trouble.

The officers running the prison had not removed his sonic screwdriver from him.

"I warned you!" the Doctor boomed, darting forward, revealing the weapon he had spoken of.

"But you continued to taunt me, and the one thing you never stopped to consider was why on this dome, I am in here in the first place!"

Rory had heard the man, whilst in agony being wrestled with by the Doctor; question the 'weird lookers' reason for being behind bars, and then the Doctor loosened his grip, throwing the man to the ground.

"Because I'm a Time Lord with an unbearable history, having lost more friends in the conflict against evil than my own race!" but whilst the Doctor was making a statement, there was too much going on in terms of shouting, and raving, and hooliganism from the other inmates, chanting, and making their voices heard within their own cells.

Rory hadn't heard the reason the Doctor had given to save himself from even laying a finger on the man he had picked a fight with. Before the prison officers had arrived to sort matters out, the Doctor had already seen himself back inside his cell to rest, and the inmate whom had caused trouble wondered why he ever challenged the 'geezer' in the first place.

Whilst he was seen back into his own cell by two officers, he raised his voice once more, calling back at the Doctor.

"You're certainly sad enough to return to your cell! Why didn't you make for the exit symbol above door 19?"

The Doctor looked up, managed to get to his feet, to meet with the man he had picked a fight with in the cell almost joined to his own.

"I thought I'd get to where I intend to be as time passes by, and the guards here realise I've done nothing wrong," the Time Lord confessed, with some arrogance, and casual enthusiasm.

"But that's not how it works chum!" the prisoner informed him, sternly. "And believe it or not, we aren't all bad guys. I only turned up yesterday! I lost my daughter to the _Combibrain_, governing this world, or rather dome! Forgive my misgivings; I'm not exactly happy about loosing her. They say once you've lost someone to the _Combibrain_, you've lost them forever!"

The Doctor's jaw dropped, his eyes alert.

"First things first, I'm sorry for your loss, but perhaps I can hopefully do something about all of this!" he told the man, shaking the bars with both of his hands, the chains rattling also.

Rory wondered whether he'd get to marry Amy in the end. He wondered whether he'd ever get to see her again. Tears were felt in his eyes, itching them like crazy. His hands were chained, there was no hope in scratching them, so he bottled his emotion up inside of him. He shivered, a chill having entered the enclosed, sweaty arena, full of awfully bad, and some good people, including himself, missing his friend and lover, as did the Doctor himself.

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Plans in progress

Doctor Who: Don't let go

Set after the _'Vampires in Venice' -_

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 10 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Four: Plans in progress

* * *

There were many cells, all occupied with one prisoner, that fulfilled the space the Doctor had taken note of before. There were many species of aliens, some of which spent their time locked up sulking, others busily thinking up ways in which to escape, and those who knew how the Combibrain operated, sat back relaxed in such horrible conditions, fiddled around with their I-pod touch monitors, updating their swagger, or rather predicament.

The Doctor had been closely monitored by several 'peeps' among cells close to his own. The human male he had attacked, known as Sirus, was the leader of a colony, sent to explore Androzani 2.

Those 'others' who had taken an interest in the Doctor had been passing notes backwards and forwards, arranging some sort of meet up, during the next 'freedom leave', when prisoners were given space to socialise, or otherwise thank the heavens for the guards having spared their simple, innocent lives.

Rory's cell was quite a way away from the Doctor's. Whilst he sat on the cold, unstable bench, that rocked every now and again when he leaned back against the bars of his cell, he'd be thinking of his approach when handling the Doctor. He had come to the conclusion that Amy was now smitten for him, instead of how before he had returned in his blue box. Showing off, it had all been about Rory.

_"He says they're just friends, and that he isn't showing her the universe because he wants to show her a lot more…"_ he was saying, whilst sounding a little annoyed whilst in conversing with another prisoner, in a cell joined to his own.

"You came in together, quite happily I noted. I saw you and him, and you saw me, and then you pursued me! I am here_… because of you!"_ the Wireform raged, its eyes another shade of purple the like of which had never been seen before, which then clenched shut tightly, like a fist.

"I'm sorry!" responded Rory, in a less than emotional response from him. "I thought you may have been her," he added, sulking now himself. "But it turned out you were just some horrid looking alien mongrel, with an attitude problem.

The Wireform fell silent, having heard all that Rory had to state, rudely. Then it said loudly – "Did you hear that boys?" and in the many surrounding cells, appeared from within several of the same species Rory had been busily upsetting, and insulting.

"Oh right, hang on a second, you can't hurt me, we're locked in each of our very own cells!" Rory exclaimed.

"The next 'freedom leave' is when we will hurt you!" they uttered, their slithering voices scaring Rory.

"Please don't hurt me, I didn't mean what I said," he went on, but the Wireforms weren't interested. They were going to kill him, and deep down, Rory knew it.

Three guards entered the hall, taking note of the gathering prisoners watching them from out of their cells, some angling mirrors against others to see what was going on.

The Doctor got up at once, to see for himself, and Sirus also peered through the bars of his cell to get a better look, despite the crowding of other prisoners standing in his way.

"Now, listen up folks, because now is the time we set you free, but so you know in regards to your health, that those chains on your wrists, and around your necks are to prevent you from leaving the all go area. Step out of that arena, into the no go area, and those chains will become active, slowly tearing your flesh in two, until you DIE!" the leader of the two guards chuckled.

"You will have an hour at best to 'make friends', start over as it were, learning to socialise with fellow 'prisoners', but should you misbehave, you will face the Combibrain, and despite what you've heard, he quite likes the thought of punishment by means of pain and insecurity, so be warned!" another of the guards stated.

The Doctor was one of the first prisoners to be released. A guard approached his cell, jamming a key into the lock, twisting it slowly, before the cell door swung open.

"OUT!" the third guard shouted, his voice broken for having raised it too often.

"I didn't plan on sitting in there on my break," the Doctor replied, in all but a whisper, aware of the guard's anger and frustration kicking about inside of him.

The Doctor followed the rest of those already released, who had formed a line, leading into a new, and probably just a huge a space as the one he was in at present. The line was trundling slowly, those who had been set free hadn't walked in what, even in the Doctor's mind, seemed a long, long while. But then, as the line continued further into the new arena, the prisoners who had been secretly communicating with him before joined him at his side.

"Why hello again, and am I right in saying…" and the prisoner paused, as two guards strolled past.

"Am I right in saying," he picked up. "That you have a plan that may just save us all from this evil place?"

The Doctor turned his head towards the long, skinny streak of a man, innocent as all the others he had come across, and answered, - "Yes."

* * *

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5: Serving the Brain

Doctor Who: Don't let go

Set after the _'Vampires in Venice' -_

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 10 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Five: Serving the Brain

* * *

The line progressed further into the next room, which was considerably bigger than what the Doctor thought was the only room occupied by prisoners, but in fact, realising he had been one of the first prisoners to be released in the last room, he appeared among more than three thousand men at best in the next room.

Whilst he mingled with those who had offered to speak with him between the next freedom leave, he led them to the furthest point from where they had entered among a million other prisoners, to a quiet spot, among those caught who were less confident to inform the prison staff of every other 'thing' going 'down' in their lives.

The Doctor had seen all so far already. There were cameras everywhere, and some of which were neatly camouflaged among droids meant to resemble other prisoners, despite their bulky appearance.

"How do you propose to realise this so called plan you have then Doctor?" asked Sirus, as he hunched beside the Doctor, his arms folded over one another, whilst he himself had four or five other prisoners doing exactly the same.

"Well, it shouldn't be too difficult to put into action," the Doctor told his friends. "Besides, you haven't heard what it is yet!" the Doctor chuckled, a blink of a smile appearing on his face, before it turned stone cold once more.

"Go on then!" said Jeeves, a friend of Sirus, who had heard him and the Doctor talking before.

"Well…" said the Doctor, his hands now softly patting against each other, finger tips meeting and all.

"We gain support from every other prisoner located here," he began, looking about him and the six prisoners he was devising a 'break out' with.

"But there's got to be a million here, and all with their own views and opinions, some of which might betray us, and besides…some of them are droids in disguise," Bailey figured, his eyes scanning the other men, women, and some of the children surrounding them.

"Anyway," said the Doctor, frustrated by the 'nitpicking'. "We round up some of those of whom we get to know, those of which we can trust, and then during the next freedom leave, we force some sort of distraction. A handful of those we've been able to count on will attack the guards, and then that should leave us with some time to escape."

"But what of these chains, binding our hands, and chocking our throats," asked Marion, the only female keen on doing something about her present predicament?

"Ah yes," said the Doctor in response to Marion's outburst. "Well, in that case, our best bet would be to take a hostage, a guard who by any means has the key to unlock these ridiculous chains and the like, and then give us the key to the realm outside of this place," the Doctor told her, and the others.

"So, we round up some of the others now then?" asked Jeeves, always the guy in the know, or so he seemed to be at any rate, always seeming one step ahead of the Doctor.

"That's right," the leader of the group, the Doctor replied, happily, but little did he know that as he himself went on the 'cooperation Plan A', that a robot was looming behind him, and whilst his plans commenced, that it stayed within a watchful distance, survey him whilst its optic lens gave the Combibrain all it required.

* * *

In a dungeon like realm, which appeared to be the darkest room of them all, a black tint or rather a dark shade of black fulfilled all within the strange and mysterious palace like room that belonged to the likes of the Combibrain.

Its servants circled the spot in which the case that the creature snuggled up in was placed, in the centre of the chequered floor panelling. Its servants wore black garments, a long dreary looking dress, all black, and a hood that hid the face entirely. The were in song, shouting words as a collective, a single entity, that seemed to echo and bounce off the church like surroundings.

"Combine, combine all…Combine, combine all…" they chanted. Their hands we taken up by spear like weapons, and the creature sat inside its glass chamber, soaking up the presence of its known servants.

Then, the servants backed away, falling to their knees, as there had been a noise that came from the Combibrain itself.

"There, again, a gurgle, it makes contact at last!" cried a man, his bold voice beneath the hood dastardly.

Behind the Combibrain, and ahead of the servants, was a screen monitoring the Doctor's progress, as the robot continued to spy on him.

Another gurgle came from the creature occupying its glass home.

"Speak please," cried the creature's servants.

But as it gurgled once more, the bubbles from the water bouncing onto the surface settled, and everything fell dead silent. Only the Doctor's mutterings could be heard ever so quietly among the silence surrounding the Combibrain and its servants.

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6: Forget the Doctor

Doctor Who: Don't let go

Set after the _'Vampires in Venice' -_

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 10 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Six: Forget the Doctor...

* * *

"Come on, freedom leave's over, all return to your cells!" shouted the prison staff, the robots rounding up the prisoners.

The Doctor was quickly picked on by the robot watching him, nudging him back toward to the next room. He turned around, his eyes squinting at the bulky, seemingly mysterious robot, of which he had noticed before, starring directly at him from across the way.

"Please continue to stride back towards your cell," it was saying to him.

"I think..." the Doctor replied, nicely, "…that you've been acting outside of your commands. I think you've been acting on the Combibrain's thoughts, haven't you?"

The robot was silent, its mechanical arms pushing the Doctor forward, but the Doctor was struggling to keep still, whilst striking up a heated argument with the useless machine.

"We serve only the prison staff here," the robot informed the Doctor, whilst sneakily manoeuvring the Doctor with a hidden arm beneath its feet.

"_No**, **no, no, no, no_," the Doctor shouted, being heaved onto the shoulder of the robot, as it drove into the cell room with him, still protesting loudly.

"Where's Amy," the Doctor whispered, before it delivered him inside his cell. Already waiting for him, in the next few cells was Sirus, Jeeves, Bailey, and Marion, as well as a couple of others.

"I have no knowledge of an Amy," the robot declared, as it chucked the Doctor down, watching as he landed on his bum, and sped away.

He quickly got up off the ground, turning to Sirus.

"How'd it go?" the Doctor asked, his now curious persona taking hold of his craziness.

"Oh, we've got a following of almost everyone. Every prisoner here seems a lot like ourselves, with either few crimes to their name, or otherwise maintains a clean reputation. They all wish to escape here, and all or certainly some of whom have heard of the Time Lords on their travels. They wish to know if you're really one yourself, and we're to pass a note around giving them confirmation."

Sirus smiled at the Doctor, and he too smiled back. Sirus already knew what that little response meant. He was indeed a Time Lord from Gallifrey, and was going to hopefully save them all.

"Marion," he shouted, from across the way. "I'm going to pass you the note now, and beside his cell, Marion received the note from Sirus, who then passed it to the next prisoner awaiting it eagerly.

"We leave here on the next freedom leave guys!" the Doctor informed his many friends.

"Hurray!" they all cheered, and the prison staff arrived. They seized the note, but after all had seen what it read.

"Who is a Time Lord?" the Prison officer asked.

The entire room fell silent, again, and then the Doctor raised his hand. The prison officer approached his cell.

"You're the Doctor, are you?" the officer asked, his voice having risen slightly. He now seemed afraid of having identified the living legend.

"You're to be our most famous prisoner yet," said the tall, smartly dressed, yet looking a tad scruffy without his shirt and tie tucked into his trousers properly, and cap skew-whiff, the officer growled.

"Oh, well not for long," retorted the Doctor, his eyes locked on the officers, never blinking whilst the officer returned the stare.

"We'll see…" the officer trailed off, and then the two officers left the room, to a pleased number of prisoners regarding the Doctor as their hero.

* * *

There were three worlds, all spread among numerous dimensions and thoughts between one another.

Amy's world, where all was well, and she was very happy, but little did she know that once, beside her everyday routine of getting up, throwing on a raunchy, sexy nurse's uniform, she was a time traveller, travelling inside a blue Police Box, known as a TARDIS, alongside her boyfriend, though now she appeared to have forgotten, and it was as if she had never had one or been there, and done any of that in the first place.

Then there was the world in which the Doctor and Rory were stuck on, facing the very thought of which left their minds wandering, or at least Rory's alone, as he wondered if he'd ever escape the might and power of what the Combibrain had to offer, keeping him prisoner in such a harsh and unfriendly environment.

When the 'freedom leave' had been announced, he hadn't wandered in search of the Doctor, but instead remained in his cell. He was afraid of the Wireforms, waiting to tear him to shreds. He wasn't 'man enough' to show who was boss, he left all that to the Doctor.

And then there was the world in which the Combibrain remained on, watching the progress made by every prisoner on the two worlds under it. This world was one in tune with the creature's thoughts, as it served to drain memories, and friendships from those who cared.

In Amy's world, Amy had put down her paint brush to nap for several hours. Whilst she dreamt, her thoughts were cycling back, to the day and age when she knew someone or other, and in her dream, there was something that she wanted to reach out and touch. It was a blue box, with a round symbol on the outside panelling, which read St Johns Ambu…, and then suddenly, the Combibrain tapped into her mind, erasing the memory.

_"Oh my G…"_ and Amy suddenly awoke, feeling her forehead. It was hot and sweaty.

"Had I imagined any of that?" she wondered.

In her mind, still she saw the planets she thought she had visited, before –

**"Ahhhh!" **she screamed, and falling off her bed, she landed on the ground beside her paintings, spilling water all over them, wiping them out.

**"NO!" **she yelled, trying to clear the paintings that now dripped wet.

Whilst she knew there was no way of retrieving them, she tried so hard to remember her past experiences, but nothing came to mind. She only ever remembered finding herself sat upright on her bed, with a paint brush in hand, and a blank sheet in front of her, ready to be used.

Amy was being used, and manipulated by the Combibrain's desire to wipe the Doctor and Rory from her very existence, in an attempt to feed off her dreams and repetitive memories.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rory was asleep in his cell, having put his fears behind him, for a good few hours rest. He knew no one could harm him, as long as his cell door was shut tight. He too was dreaming, when the Combibrain turned to monitor him.

In Rory's dream, the Doctor was free and his lover, Amy Pond was kissing him slap bang on the lips. The Combibrain tapped in further into his mind processing angered thoughts.

"Fight the Doctor Rory," boomed an ominous voice, seemingly appearing from nowhere.

Rory turned over in his seat, whilst in his sleep, he was removing the thought or rather voice that was filling his mind.

**"NO!"** he found himself shouting, with those surrounding his cell watching his actions whilst he slept in his uncomfortable state.

**"NO!" **Rory shouted, louder this time.

He wasn't aware of the fact he was actually shouting, thing it was all a dream in his head. This behaviour had alerted the Doctor, and he watched his 'friend' fidget whilst asleep, as if something alien had taken over his very being, his mind also.

Reluctant to say anything, the Doctor simply watched in horror, as Rory's behaviour died down a little, until he was settled again.

But still, in his mind, the Combibrain lurked. In a calm but manipulative voice, it said – "You show some considerable hatred for the Doctor, that was once compassion back on Earth. Now you are trapped, the Doctor having lured Amy Pond into his TARDIS, and you being a spare part, not just in his eyes, but Amy's also. Forget the Doctor Rory, return to your lover, say goodbye Rory…" and the voice trailed off.

Now Rory was alone in his dream, or rather nightmare, but the Combibrain understood what he really wanted deep down. All he ever wanted, was his wonderful Amy, to have and behold, and right now, him ever encountering her again, seemed far off.

"I want to forget the Doctor…" he found himself admitting, and then suddenly, he awoke, for some reason or other, in Amy's bed.

"Oh my gosh," he trembled, sitting upright, next to Amy who was also in her night dress beside him, as he was in his Flintstones pyjamas.

Amy turned her head slowly in the direction Rory was faced, and she brushed his side, appearing beside him, kissing him on his cheek.

_"I never knew you had the hots for Barney Rubble,"_ she joked, a huge grin now on both of their faces.

"I'm so glad I'm with you again after spending what seemed like an eternity back there with the _Doc…" _and he trailed off, now having forgotten the rest of his sentence, as if deep in his subconscious, something had gone and removed his thoughts from his thoughtful mind.

Amy looked at Rory, touching his face, hair, arms, and feeling his two hands, holding them in her own, she said – "What were you going to say?"

Rory shook his head, squeezing Amy's hands tightly in his own.

"Oh me…nothing, come to think of it, I was rambling, but where were we?" and he reached for the covers, hoping to get back to whatever he and his companion were before up to, but Amy just sat still, thinking.

Still, some things were flooding back to her. Unwanted memories of crazy events, but then they faded away in an instant, and appearing on the bed covers, was now her raggedy wedding dress. She turned to Rory, a huge smile on her face, and she too snuggled back down into the covers, pulling the huge sheet back over her and Rory.

In love and the height of their relationship now, they kissed and slept, whilst their 'friend', the Doctor, was planning an escape to save himself, and his many friends, and Amy and Rory from a false existence.

* * *

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7: Saving all in his path

Doctor Who: Don't let go

Set after the _'Vampires in Venice' -_

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 10 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Seven: Saving all in his path

* * *

The next freedom leave was fast approaching, and whilst the Doctor knew he had the support of all those around him, he did begin to wonder whether it was worth risking so many lives. But then, if he and his friends wanted to get out, there was only one way to go about it, and that was every other prisoner putting their trust in the Doctor.

Having seen him strategically plan a means of escape, they reckoned he was their only hope. When, after a while or so longer, three of the same, routine guards entered the cell room, the prisoners new their time to shine had come.

"It seems the next freedom leave is upon us!" they growled, hesitantly when starring into the eyes of many keen and ready prisoners.

They simply ignored them, and instead, once free from their cells, they hurled them into the line reaching further into the next arena. This time however, the line was trundling at a faster pace, and the prison guards quickly averted their gaze to the prisoner at the very front, rallying the others.

"Keep on movin', movin'!" he sang, capturing the voices of all the other prisoners behind him.

"Silence!" ordered the guards, but they were unable to keep the peace.

The guard ordering silence among the prisoners reached into his uniform, for a gun. Pulling it out, and waving it around, in a last attempt to scare the prisoners into silence, he held it above his head, firing a bullet.

Still, the prisoners sang in their hundreds, other still locked in their cells doing the same.

Then, just as the Doctor was being released by another guard, he elbowed him in the stomach, watching him go down, and before the guard in charge swung around, the Doctor had punched him from right under his chin. He bent down beside the man, shaking his head from left to right.

"Keys…" he murmured, looking through the guards waistcoat, rummaging almost, whilst the man he had knocked unconscious lay below him, groaning.

"Doctor… look out!" belted Sirus, alerting the Doctor to the guard standing close behind him.

"Stand perfectly still Time Lord. I knew we'd have trouble with you!" the tall, lanky, po-faced man stated, clutching his stomach which now ached.

But Sirus knew if the Doctor fell under the mighty of the Combibrain's servants, none of them would escape. So, taking matters into his own hands, he let out a roar, charging forward toward the Doctor, forcing the guards hand as he clutched the weapon, pulling the trigger, and fired a bullet into Sirus's chest.

The Doctor, aware of what Sirus had tried to do, quickly slide tackled the guard from behind him, disarming the uniformed man. Angered by what had just happened, the Doctor called for his friends to stand by the guard, as he paid his respects to Sirus.

To his astonishment, he was still alive, but loosing touch. His eyeballs rolled around in their sockets, and as he starred hard into the Doctor's eyes, he saw something. Something unusual, something that frightened him so much so that his eyes were forced shut.

"No," the Doctor whispered, a sense of loss and regret now fulfilling his heart and mind. His only friend, who had died saving him and many other men, women, and children, of whom meant nothing to him.

Marion joined the Doctor at his side, Jeeves also.

"Come on Doctor, time's moving against us; already we have the advantage of having tackled the guards who had no time to call on others to wrestle with us. We must make our move from here now," Marion sobbed, she too highly emotional over Sirus's death.

The Doctor was helped up by Jeeves, who just as quickly wiped away Marion's tears on his sleeve.

"She's right Doctor, we can leave here now if we so wish. We need not leave by conventional means, leaving by the front door. Once we've unlocked the electronic chains, we can leave with the nature of these time bracelets. I have six, but once we're free from here, we can send the bracelets back through time to arrive back here for other prisoners to make their escape."

As of before, the Doctor had already identified Jeeves's intelligence.

"Well done Jeeves, well done, but we've no key," the Doctor informed his friend, his friend passing on the information to all the prisoners surrounding them all.

"Oh, but you were searching for the key in the guards pocket, located in his uniform there," stated Marion, starring down at the guard who lay beside Sirus's body.

The Doctor shook his head, his index finger pressed against his lips.

"I searched him entirely. He has no key."

Then Marion turned to the guard behind her, being held by two other prisoners.

"That one?" she asked.

The Doctor shook his head.

"No, no…I'll just check," and as he quickly searched the guards trouser pocket, he instantly came across the very thing he was looking for.

"I've found it, but now to set the lot of us free," and as he jammed the key into the lock, he turned it, twisting it in loose circular movements.

The chains on his wrists falling to his feet, sparks of electricity flying high as they clattered to the ground.

"Oh, that was too easy," said the Doctor, all in a whisper, not loud enough to attract serious attention for his many friends.

He handed the key to Jeeves and then he passed it onto Marion. After she had finished with it, she handed it to another prisoner, who then handed it to another, and another of that, and so the pattern was repeated.

The Doctor stood on the spot, a grin on his face, sharing happiness with his prison friends, as they handed him a lone time bracelet.

"Hold my hand Doctor," said Marion, and she too grabbed hold of Jeeves. The prisoners wondered whether in fact they had all been betrayed, as their saviour, the Doctor disappeared right before their very eyes.

* * *

In a dimly lit dark spot, hidden in the mist that surrounded the evil within the centre of all chaos, sat still with its servants chanting to themselves, whilst the Combibrain gurgled whilst monitoring the thoughts of Amelia Pond and her lover Rory, the Doctor, Marion, and Jeeves arrived in a ball of fire, lighting up the room, having made it to the final realm beyond the troublesome prison cells, to where the Combibrain lurked, on its own territory.

Standing tall, among the light having died down all around him, the Doctor instantly turned his head to the sight of Amy on a monitor screen, as huge a monitor than his own within his TARDIS.

"**AMY!**" he yelled, disturbing the proceedings, the Combibrain having been interrupted through its final stages of processing the Amy and Rory the Doctor knew, to just Amy and Rory.

In the process of having disturbed the creature at the helm of trouble on the dark dome, its servants got to their feet, brandishing weapons in their hands, aimed now at the Doctor alone.

"Get back Doctor…" muttered Jeeves, pulling him towards him, away from the hoodies.

But starring up at the monitor still, the Doctor saw Amy mumble his name, as if by shouting at her, his voice was challenging the Combibrain's thoughts. He watched as Amy turned to Rory, of whom the Doctor had completely forgotten about.

The Doctor turned his attention to the Combibrain, the jar it was in shattering into a thousand pieces, as the Brain began to expand.

"Amy, Rory…remember me! This is the Doctor, the time traveller who you have known for so, so long. We fought Prisoner Zero, the dreaded Smilers, met Liz Ten, and encountered the Daleks! Tell me you haven't forgotten the Weeping Angels, of having fought off the attack of the old people. For my sake, Amy, Amelia Pond…Rory…remember the Doctor, Time Lord, Gallifrey, no wait…you weren't around back then. Your raggedy wedding!" and as all this was being said, the Brain had grown bigger, larger in size, until…

"I remember!" declared Amy, and Rory popped out from under the covers, at her side, also full of memories having returned in an uneasy brain freeze.

"I do too!" he yelled, and at once, both of them starred into the monitor the Doctor was glaring back at them through.

The Brain grew larger, gurgling still until it burst into a bright pink mixture, as slushy and disgusting and having broken the link and barriers between the Combibrain's thoughts, Amy and Rory fell from a portal appearing ahead of the Doctor, as the brain exploded.

He was now greeted by a very smelly Amy Pond, with memories of wonderful stars and planets, and happy to have found that in all the happiness she still felt from the realm she herself had found love once more in, she still had her boys, the Doctor and Rory to travel with all over again.

As Amy Pond ran into the Doctor's arms, she smeared a pink blob across his lips. He gave her the evils, before turning to Rory, standing by himself, whilst the Doctor noticed he was too busy throwing up.

"Not a pretty site, I understand," said the Doctor. He looked around at the Combibrain's servants, shaking on the ground.

"Looks like we're all free from this dark, dark place," Amy said, before shielding her eyes as the monitor screen exploded into a tone of sparks itself.

"Indeed we have," said the Doctor, turning his attention back to Marion and Jeeves.

"Care to travel with us, friends?" he asked them both. Only, this time the Doctor's invitation was turned down.

"Afraid not Doctor, we're going back to the middle realm to free all those we left behind," and again, there was a streak of light that had appeared from the time bracelets on their wrists. In an instant, they had vanished, and from close to where Rory was standing, appeared the TARDIS.

"Well, what do you know?" shrieked Rory, as the Doctor rushed forward, pushing forth the doors, stepping inside. Amy followed from behind him, and Rory wiped his mouth on his ripped sleeves, also stepping inside, almost feeling a lot better having done so.

The TARDIS was warm, and full of lights that were bright and shiny. Unlike the cell room on the middle dome, and the dimly lit, and mysterious atmosphere felt on the dark dome, the Doctor, Amy, and Rory were glad to be in their own dome, shielded from evil or so the Doctor had before mentioned.

Then, they all began to dream, and suddenly the dreaded Dream Lord arrived, and all hell was to break loose, surrounding Amy Pond and her decisions. The current adventure had been all about the Doctor, but what would Amy Pond choose if she to experienced nightmares of her own.

- This story follows immediately onto _'Amy's Choice'_.

* * *

Next Time: The Doctor, Amy, and Rory come under fire from the Renegades, whilst they attempt to put an end to an ongoing war, which must not be ended under all manner of circumstances. If it should, the consequences would be disastrous.

Whilst in pursuit, the TARDIS team fall victim to the Renegades wanting to see them pay for their crimes, and so they loose one another in some of the worst times they have faced so far.

What will the outcome of the war having ended bring? And who will pay, the Doctor or the King Maker, in the middle of the all consuming chaos, surrounding the Victors, the losers, the Doctor, his companions, and the Daleks?

**_COMING SOON!_** **_: Seperation (Episode 11) : Starring the regular cast, in an epic adventure. _**


End file.
